Agents & Avengers
by Honor'n'QuincyPride
Summary: Who ever said love is a battlefield was right. Agents & Avengers alike will be put to the test on life and love. Can the Captain understand his own heart? Will the Agent that didn't die get his answers? What about rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D. and their lives? Come read and find out if its at all possible. Future title change as well(maybe?).
1. Getting In

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, or Marve's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. I do however own the regular storyline and AU plot included into their stories. All OC characters are my creation and belong to me. So please don't sue me.

**Author's Note**: I've had this story in my head for the last few months. Let me know what you think. Reviews help me know if I should continue this or not. While this chapter starts in the middle of some fast paced events I will be backtracking to clear up what hasn't been in this first chapter. **Now enjoy!**

Chapter 1 : Getting In

Tony Stark looked at the woman J.A.R.V.I.S. had locked into his lab. He had already closed off the server mainframes, and called his security team.

" Sir I'm detecting organic shifts in the atmosphere of the room. The intruder appears to be able to alter matter around her." Jarvis informed Tony.

" Can you tell what she's changing?"

" Sir I must also inform you that the scanners detect an unusual surge in her biological feeds."

" Have you determined the cause? Is it because of what she's doing to the lab?" Tony asked.

" I cannot say Sir; as I do not have a baseline for her. The molecular changes have stopped. My scans say that the entire interior wall that leads to the hallway has been removed, and she is now escaping."

" Shit! Get me Hill on the line."

" I have already contacted S.H.I.E.L.D. Miss Romanov and the Captain are on their way."

" Alright. Suit me up just in case. Prepare the knockout gas I created for fun. That should render her unconscious. Can't take the risk of her touching anymore of my stuff, or anyone for that matter."

Tony armor began to lock into place around his body.

" The gas is ready Sir. Dum-E has placed himself at the end of the hallway she is currently moving down."

" Dum-E better not screw this up…. Do it."

" Yes Sir." Jarvis replied.

* * *

Gas pouring into the hallway at all angles caused the intruder to stop in her tracks.

" Perfect." She said before falling to the ground asleep.

* * *

Transport was surprisingly fun for Tony. He had rigged together a changing molecular oscillator that constantly changed the field surrounding the intruders hands every 3 seconds so that her ability couldn't work properly. He had also taken a dozen or more samples of blood from her before Fury's minions had taken her away.

~ 2 Hours Later ~

Rea groaned as she sat up. She took in her current environment. By the design she guessed they had moved her to The Triskelion already. The door opened before her and Agent Natasha Romanov walked in.

Sitting up Rea said. " Can I call you Nat?" She said with a smile as she looked into her eyes.

" You know my name, yet I do not know yours." Natasha said as she took a seat across from the prisoner.

" That's okay. It's not very important for you to know it."

" All right. "

Natasha said nothing for the moment after that.

" Agent Romanov will do. I'm going to ask you some questions. Please be truthful. Who do you work for, and why are here?"

" I just do what I'm told. " Rea said.

" Okay then. Who told you to break into Avengers Tower?"

" Oh that's simple. I came to give a message."

" The message is?"

" It's not for you so I can't say what it is."

" Who do you have a message for then?" Natasha prompted.

" He's not here I'm afraid. I'm only allowed to address him as per my instructions. You should understand what that's like very well Widow. Don't you?" Rea taunted.

Natasha withheld the grimace that wanted to makes its way across her face. " I"ll repeat myself for you again. Who is your message for?"

Rea gave Natasha an assessing look before deciding to answer her question. " The message is for Agent Phillip Coulson."

Natasha looked at the woman across from her with a face of calm indifference. " That's not going to be possible I'm afraid. Agent Coulson is dead."

" Is that so? " Rea asked while looking at the camera in the corner of the room.

* * *

Life paused outside the occupied maximum security holding cell when Phillip Coulson's name was said. Steve felt remorse at hearing the name of the man who had held him in such high regard.

Tony on the other hand felt hate starting to simmer for the intruder that would bring up one of his most haunting memories.

Nick Fury felt his control being stretched beyond breaking.

" Sir. How do you want to proceed?" Maria Hill asked from his left.

" Pull Romanov." Fury ordered.

" What else?" Hill asked knowing his orders weren't finished.

" I'm going in."

" Is that wise Sir? "

" She's only going to keep giving Romanov the run around. I'm putting a stop to that."

Maria looked at her Director. She could assess that he was tired, and wanted answers. The woman in there had some of them; If not all of them. Turning on her heel Hill walked towards the door, and exited the room.

Hill entered the entry codes to signal Natasha to end her questioning, and exit the room. Natasha appeared moments later.

" She confounds me. Her attitude is lazy, but there is something not revealing itself yet." Tasha said to Maria.

" I'll pass it onto Fury. He wants to speak to her."

Natasha raised an eyebrow at that. As Maria spoke Fury came up behind her.

" Sir are you sure you wouldn't want me to speak with her."

" That won't be necessary."

Fury entered into the room on that last note.

* * *

Rea looked up as the door opened across from her. She expected it to be Natasha again. A small note of hesitation ran through her before she placed a smile on her lips for the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. himself.

" Director Fury to what do I owe this honor." Rea spoke as she stood using her cuffed hands to smooth small wrinkles in her clothing.

" I'll make this simple for you. Answer my questions with full honest answers, and on time. If you don't I won't hesitate to have you have taken to the Slingshot and tossed into space. "

" My my Director… Of course I'll answer your questions. Just let me change a little bit for you." Rea spoke.

Slowly Rea's features morphed. Her height shifted slightly. While her hips widened, and her nose grew a small flat slide. When everything was finished Fury knew who he was looking at.

" Hello Raina."

" I'm so happy you recognize me. Now can we talk about Phillip please? " She said with a small smile on her lips .


	2. Mystery Dejour

**Chapter 2: Mystery Dejour**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, or Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. I do however own the regular storyline and AU plot included into their stories. All OC characters are my creation and belong to me. So please don't sue me.

**Author's Note: **I'm trying to work out a decent posting schedule, but fear not I've got chapters already written. I'd appreciate reviews to let me know if I'm making anybody out there happy, but don't worry I won't hold my story hostage just to get reviews. **Now enjoy!**

* * *

:: Previously on Agents & Avengers ::

_" My my Director… Of course I'll answer your questions. Just let me change a bit for you." Rea spoke._

_Slowly Rea's features morphed. Her height shifted slightly. While her hips widened, and her nose grew a small flat slide. When everything was finished Fury knew who he was looking at._

_" Hello Raina."_

_" I'm so happy you recognize me. Now can we talk about Phillip please? " She said with a small smile on her lips  
_

* * *

:: Continuing on with Agents & Avengers ::

Outside Raina's Cell -

" Did I just see her face change completely? " Tony asked as he looked at the camera feed playing on the monitor.

" I believe it did." Steve responded watching the same feed.

" What about my oscillator cuffs on her? That should cancel her abilities out while they're on."

" Fury knows her." Steve said.

" He should. We personally put her in the Fridge 3 weeks ago. Her file is redacted up to a certain point even for me." Natasha told them as she came to stand next to Steve.

" She asked for Coulson. Why? " Steve pointed out.

" Something to distract us with..Maybe? "

" What did she just say? " Tony asked.

* * *

" Is this a trick of Hydra's ? "

" No trick Nick. I'm Raina. The person you took to the Fridge is a copy. No need to worry about her though. She'll die in about 2 months or so." Raina said as moved closer to Fury.

" Why are you here? "

" As I said before to Natasha. I'm here to deliver a message to Phillip. Is he on his way? "

" Let's talk about your ability."

" What about it would you like to know. "

" How did you change your appearance with the cuffs still on. "

" I've worn something similar before made by my father. The cuffs keep me from changing things around me, but I can still alter myself. Although why'd you would want to ask about that is beyond me. "

Raina took another step closer to Fury. " Can we talk about Phillip? Is he on the Bus with Agent May? I'll wait just a bit longer if you have to call him in."

Fury looked Raina over. " Who sent you here? "

" If I can just talk to Phillip you'd have your answers, and my mission would be complete."

" Haven't you heard Agent Coulson is dead. He was killed in action 2 years ago."

" You see a little birdy named the Clairvoyant told me that he was alive & well, but he still couldn't understand how. "

Fury strode from the room without answering Raina.

Hill followed after Fury. " Sir your orders are? "

" Call Coulson in immediately. " Fury told Hill.

" Is that wise Sir? "

" I understand what it means to bring him here, but its needed. When he arrives clear the sector of all personnel under level 8."

" What about the Avengers? "

" They can stay. "

" Sir… " Hill started.

" They'll understand why I did it…eventually." Fury finished. He walked away from Hill thinking of the impending headaches to come over this.

* * *

- Location Classified -

" We have an incoming transmission from the Triskelion… What's the Triskelion? " Skye said as she pulled up the message.

" The Triskelion is classified still for you at the moment. Display the message across the screen please." Coulson said to Skye.

Phil's face became a blank slate as he took in the orders on screen.

" What does this mean? " Skye asked as she too looked back at what had been sent to them.

" It means we've been ordered to one of the most secure bases within S.H.I.E.L.D. under the orders of Director Fury himself." Grant Ward spoke as he looked at the message from the doorway.

" Fury himself wants to see us." Skye asked.

" Not us, just Coulson." Grant explained as he came into the room.

" Have May change our flight plan. I'll be in my office." Coulson said as he walked away. He knew he probably had a second set of orders on his own computer.

4 Hours Later ::

" Oh my God! I can't believe we're actually inside the Triskelion." Jemma gushed.

" Jemma it's everything we thought it would be." Fitz praised right along side Jemma.

" You two do realize that we're only in the aircraft hangar right? " Skye asked to the Science Duo.

They were interrupted from their conversation by a throat clearing.

" Agent Coulson. " Spoke Maria Hill.

Phillip turned toward the voice. " Agent Hill aren't you a sight for sore eyes." He greeted.

" You too Coulson, but we have more pressing matters then catching up. You looked over what Fury sent to your computer."

" I did. I'm ready." Phil informed her.

" This way then; your team will be asked to wait for you until you're finished."

" Understood." Phil said as he walked away his team, who could only stare at his back.

* * *

Raina looked up from her sad-looking dinner as the door opened to her cell. She looked at who was entering.

" Phillip it's so wonderful to see you again."

" Hello once again Raina. I hear you have a message for me."

" I do, but first can talk about what S.H.I.E.L.D. tries to call food. Do you think you can get me a burger from this place that's just on the other side of the Potomac."

" I'll see what I can do if you tell me what the message is."

Raina looked at Phillip before speaking. " The Clairvoyant says hello once again Phillip Coulson. He still hasn't figured out how you've managed to come back to life, but all in due time."

" Is that all he ever has to say to me? Hello? What's his purpose for trying to get to me? "

" All of those are very good questions Phillip. Maybe you should ask Fury what happened to you after they took your body from the hellicarrier. Besides that was only the first part of my message. If you get me that burger from where I wanted; I'd be more than forthcoming." Raina teased.

" You're talking about Kelley's on 71st Ave. right? " Coulson asked.

Raina smiled " See there's one of the reasons I like you so much."

" I'll have someone go out and get you what you want. I'm gonna say no mayo, with fries and a vanilla/caramel shake."

" You Phillip Coulson are a man after my heart. I'll tell you what you want to know once that food is sitting right in front of me."

Phil nodded, and left the room. He cane face to face with the people he had wanted to see most in the past 7 months.

" Hello Avengers."

* * *

**Ending Author's Note: **So tell me what you think? I've got the next 2 chapters written already with the next the after those on the way. I also have an idea of where I'm trying to go with this. If you're wondering about the love part of this story it's coming. When it shows up just remember to fasten your seat-belts on this roller coaster of a ride.


	3. You've Got Some Explaning to Do Pt 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, or Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. plot line. I do however own the original ideas for this story, and AU plot included into their stories. All OC characters are my creation and belong to me. So please don't sue me.

**Author's Note: **I'm back with chapter 3 for you everyone. I'm also trying to decide when's the best place to through the lovely James "Bucky" Buchanan Barnes a.k.a. the Winter Solider into this mayhem mix. As well as deciding if he needs a love interest. So let me know if you think he does or doesn't, and who should it be if so.

**Note 2: **I also put in this chapter that Thor's Starkphone works in Asgard. Something I know that isn't true. I'm just using the idea that it does from Doctor Who. We all know the Tony hasn't done anything like that movie wise or comic wise. Although Tony is probably smart enough to figure out how to do it. **Anyways enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 3: You've Got Some Explaining to Do… Part 1**

:: Previously on Agents & Avengers ::

" _You Phillip Coulson are a man after my heart. I'll tell you what you want to know once that food is sitting right in front of me."_

_Phil nodded, and left the room. He cane face to face with the people he had wanted to see most in the past 7 months._

" _Hello Avengers."_

* * *

:: Continuing On ::

When Tony saw Agent in the hangar bay he took it as a sign that maybe spending more than 60 hours awake with coffee, redbull just to keep him going. Along with a sandwich he ate 13 hours ago was stretching just a bit too far for him. So he thought hallucinating wasn't that far off; but when said hallucination stops, and has a brief conversation with someone you know is there things tend to take a turn from there. When Tony watches Coulson finish talking, and hang a left to go farther into the ship he knows something is up. Pulling out the latest model of his Starkphone Tony messages the rest of their ragtag crew of heroes what he's seen, and follows after a mirage that's haunted him for more months then he cares to remember.

* * *

Barton was the second Avenger to see the ghost of Phil Coulson. He shook his head to clear thoughts of his former handler/friend/whatever it was that made Coulson so God damn irreplaceable around here. Clint pulled his self farther back into the ventilation system knowing from the current way Phil headed he was going toward the security cells. Tony's text two minutes later was proof he wasn't going crazy from one too many blows to the head in the field. Looking up from his phone he realized he'd lost his visual on Coulson. That was okay because he knew exactly where to go.

* * *

Cell phones were something Steve was still getting use to even after being unfrozen for more than 3 years. Especially since Tony keep giving him upgrades every so often saying he needed to keep up with the times. So the AC/DC that rang from his jacket pocket thanks to Tony took him by surprise. When he finally got the flat piece of Stark tech out into his hand to read the words that had been sent to him Steve was running. He hadn't had many interactions with Phillip Coulson, but he would never forget the bloodstained trading cards that carried his image, or the man who had a bright smile for one of his favorite childhood heroes. No Steve needed to see with his own two eyes that Coulson was alive.

* * *

Natasha didn't need to read Tony's message; not really. She could tell something had changed when the lower level grunts had all began to leave. Seeing Coulson's name had been interesting so she headed to where she knew he was going to be. Natasha wanted to know how her former handler had escaped death from the hands of Loki.

* * *

Thor had missed the Son of Coul greatly since his passing at the hands of his brother Loki, He had only had a few meetings with the Midgardian male, but he had proven himself a fine warrior. Although most vexing to him still was Midgardian technology. The small talk box that friend Stark had given him chimed in his hand again. He looked at the words displayed before him that told him the Son of Coul was alive still. Thor knew not how that was possible, but he intended to find out. Standing Thor made his way to his father's throne room to ask returning to Midgard sooner than expected.

* * *

Bruce took calming breaths. He could feel the other guy just below the surface. Hulk was angry at the betrayal of being told Coulson was dead. Bruce crushed the edge of a steel table in his labs. Feeling his control slipping Bruce pushed himself to move into the Hulk-proof safety room Tony had built into his labs. The door barely locked itself shut before a rage filled roar split the silent air of the room.

* * *

They met at the same point on the way to the holding cells. Collectively they paused when the door opened, and out came the first reason they had decided to become a team, to make the Avengers Initiative try to work.

Coulson came out of every room with his head held high. It was a good habit to have which kept him alive in a few situations.

" Hello Avengers." Phil said to his former team as he took them in.

" You've got some explaining to do Agent." Tony said as he moved into the front closer to Coulson.

" Tony that's something I haven't missed. I'll talk to you all shortly just let me finish with Raina's request."

Phil punched in a code to the keypad on his left. Moments later an agent appeared. He gave his orders for what he wanted then dismissed the agent to do the task.

" You're ordering take out for the thief." Tony asked.

" Technically she didn't take anything from you Tony. Raina & I personally know each other."

" How well are we talking here? " Tony asked with a wiggle of his brows.

" Not that well Tony. We need information. If dinner from a restaurant she likes gets me the other half of that message I'll do it." Phil stated.

" What was her message so far? " Steve asked.

"Not here. Meet me on my bus after I gave Raina her dinner. Right now I'm due to see Director Fury." Phil walked away from them without another word.

" He walked away from me. Excuse me I've got some hacking to do. "Tony told them as he moved around Steve to walk away.

* * *

**End Author's Note: **Short but tell me what you think. I had to push the plot forward.


	4. You've Got Some Explaning to Do Pt 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, or Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. plotline. I do however own the original ideas for this story, and AU plot included into their stories. All OC characters are my creation and belong to me. So please don't sue me.

**Author's Note: **In my last note I said I didn't know what I was going to do with Bucky, but my mind has decided it wants a four sided poly relationship for him… so that's something to wait around for. You'll definitely notice that events from MAOS have either moved in their timeline or changed to fit my story better. If you have questions drop me a line, and I'll try to answer them without making your brain explode like mine is trying to from piecing this work together while maintaining some semblance of actual character portrayal. This chapter has a lot of plot and will push the story to point where I'll be forced to tell you back story...**Any who on with the show! **

**Chapter 4: You've Got Some Explaining to Do… Part 2**

:: Previously on Agents & Avengers ::

" _What was her message so far? " Steve asked._

"_Not here. Meet me on my bus after I gave Raina her dinner. Right now I'm due to see Director Fury." Phil walked away from them without another word._

" _He walked away from me. Excuse me I've got some hacking to do. "Tony told them as he moved around Steve to walk away._

* * *

:: Continuing on ::

" Here you are exactly like I said. Straight form Kelley's." Phil said as he set down Raina's order.

" This smells so great. " Raina pulled the food toward her. She took a bite of her burger.

" I've held up my half of our agreement. What's the rest of the Clairvoyant's message for me? "

Raina swallowed the fries she had just eaten. " The second half is rather boring. Its really just a piece of advice for you."

" That's it? You're here to say hello and offer me advice? . "

" I can't say anymore. I'll be sorry if I do." Raina tells him.

" What's the advice? "

" Don't trust everything that you see Phillip." Raina said as she sipped at her shake.

" Enjoy your dinner Raina. " Phil said as he left.

* * *

2 Days Later -

Raina paced her cell. She knew something was wrong within her. After 72 hours in lock up with continuous use of the cuffs they needed to be off now. They were interfering with her powers now. The churning in her stomach, was getting worse & and most of all if she didn't get out of here soon her cover with Steve would be blown. Raina sat down in the chair suddenly when her vision began to blur.

Phil looked at Raina through the observation window for a bit longer.

" Does she look a little peaked to you? " He asked Hill who stood next to him.

" She looks a bit sick. " Hill answered.

" What's her lab work say on her DNA structure? "

Hill pulled her handheld tablet forward, and brought up Raina's lab work. Fury had ordered that samples be collected while she was out during transport to the Triskelion.

" The file says that her DNA structure is a 4 helix block. They speculate that the added 3rd helix allows for the changing of matter. While the 4th they don't understand yet. Douglass noted that her chorionic gonadotropin levels where off the charts, but when he checked a second time they were non existent."

" Doesn't that usually measure pregnancy? "

" It does, but Douglass tested & noted her levels were off. When tested again they didn't show any heightened levels. " Maria said.

" I want her tested again across the board. Something isn't right. "

" I'll order another round of tests. "

" Include a pregnancy test just to rule it out. "

Maria assessed Phil as he looked at Raina. " Something you want to share with the class Coulson? "

" I don't know yet; something's different. She's off her normal routine with me. When Raina kept me she was smoother than this. Her tone more convincing. I'm just trying to figure out where things changed. "

" I'll have Douglass work double time to see if any of what you think is wrong with her is true. "

" Thanks. "

" Don't thank me yet. You haven't talked to them yet have you? " Maria asked.

" I haven't. I've been trying to get Raina to talk to me again."

" Your team is starting to get a bit impatient with me. Which one was it again? Oh right your 'hactivist' Skye no last name told me that if she didn't get to see AC soon to explain all the madness; Shield would be experiencing a major data loss sometime soon. "

" She said that….huh. I'll deal with Skye as for the Avengers call them in to my bus. I'll talk to them today. "

" Phil … They had a hard …. " Maria stopped herself.

" It's okay Maria. Clint and Natasha will understand the easiest I hope…."

" …. If you want … " Maria stopped speaking again. She had never been lost for words before.

" Send me the details on those cuffs Stark whipped up. I want FitzSimmons to go over there design. "

" I'll send that to you as well. Fury also wants to see you again. "

" I'll go talk to Skye for now; then meet with Fury at 0900 hours tomorrow. "

" It'll be on his agenda right after his meeting with Pierce."

" How has Mr. Pierce been? " Phil asked.

" Uptight more so than usual with the World Security Council breathing down S.H.I.E.L.D.'s neck for answers on what Project Centipede is. They're concerned over this latest super solider formula. Its closer to working then any other version previously made. "

" How's security been around the Captain? "

" Upgraded, but he wasn't informed over it. Agent 13 is placed as his neighbor, but we've had ears placed inside his apartment. Along with surveillance inside & around the apartment building for a 5 block radius."

" I see. Carter is a good agent. "

" The only difference in the Captain's life is his girlfriend. "

Phil raised an eyebrow at that. " Her history? "

" Already vetted. Her name is Lotterea Jones. She's a waitress at a diner he likes to go to when he can't sleep. Lived in California for most of her life before moving to D,C, She's an only child with both of her parents dead. A few parking tickets. No special skills to note of that would put her on our radar. Virtually your average citizen."

" Add what you have on her into what you send me."

" All right. I have to head out to the Fridge to retrieve her copy. I'll see in you again in 48 hours. What you want will be on your sever in less then 2 hours." Maria left after that.

Phil stood there watching through the glass until the lab tech and agent came to collect the new samples. Afterwards he headed back to the bus.

Page break

" Where have you been? " Were the first words out of Skye's mouth with Coulson got back onto their plane.

" It's hasn't been that long Skye, besides the way I heard things you threatened to erase quite a bit of data if I didn't speak to you soon. "

" It was only a bluff tactic. I wouldn't really do it. I don't even think I could do it. I just wanted to make sure you were coming back to us…" Skye rambled.

" What's that suppose to mean Skye?"

" I might have looked for your personal file while we're here connected to H.Q.'s mainframe. I didn't set off alarms if you're wondering. I just wanted to know who your previous team was."

" And ..? " Phil prompted.

" I couldn't see anything. Those pages where all redacted except for your name in certain places."

" I'll always to be truthful to you Skye…"

" At least he'll be truthful to someone. " Tony Stark said as he took in the surroundings around him, and the other Avengers.

Skye spun around at the sound of another voice. " Holy shit you're Tony Stark."

" That I am beautiful. " Tony said with a wide smile.

" Iron Man is on our bus. "

" I am. I'm also here to hear what Agent has to say with why he's been pretending to be dead for the last 2 years."

" Tony you're always a presence… Skye if you would gather the rest of the team for me please. "

" No problem AC." Skye said as she looked back and forth at Tony Stark and Captain America himself. She walked away managing to trip slightly only once before leaving the Avengers sight.

" AC..? That's new. " Clint said as he looked at Coulson.

" Barton.." Phil began.

" Just tell us where you've been all this time, and why wouldn't you contact us if you were alive." Tony jumped in.

" I'll go over everything once everyone else is here. Fury as authorized that everyone that needs to know be brought up to speed. "

Coulson watched as his current team entered into the room. He noticed Skye and Jemma in back holding hands and whispering to each other.

" Avengers I'd like you to meet Grant Ward our Specialist, Melinda May our Pilot, Leo Fitz our Engineering & Weapons expert; Jemma Simmons our Life Sciences expert, and Skye our resident computer hactivist. " Coulson introduced. They each raised their hand at their name.

" Team you each should be familiar with Tony Stark and Steve Rogers aka Captain America. As for the others Clint Barton aka Hawkeye, and Natasha Romanov aka Black Widow. Where is Dr. Banner? "

" Banner's currently under lock down. He had a episode with the big guy when he found out you were still alive." Steve told Coulson.

" I see. I'll talk to him over video chat first then. As half of you do not know I was present shortly before the Battle of New York took place…. Let me finish before you ask questions Skye…" Coulson said when he saw that Skye was about to speak.

" As I was saying I was there before the battle begun, but in my efforts to prevent Loki of Asgard from leaving the hellicarrier to open the portal that released the Chitauri into our world I was killed in action…"

" But you're alive now. Did you just slip into unconsciousness from your injuries? " Steve asked.

" No I didn't. I died from Loki's attack. I don't know how long I was out, but I'm here now. Director Fury ordered my total recovery before I saw anyone. After that he put me on certain missions only to determine if I was field ready once again…"

"Why not assign you back to us after your recovery was finished? " Clint asked.

" Not acceptable at the time. Both you and Romanov were off the grid in mission, while the Captain was living how to get back in the swing of things, along with the others dealing with their lives. Recently Fury tasked me with creating a team for specialized missions and that's where I've been until now. "

" That's not good enough Coulson, and you know it." Tony spoke up.

" I'm sorry the truth doesn't fit your tastes Tony, but that's what I have to say. I'm an agent first, and a person second when it comes to this line of work. You should be realizing that by now." Coulson told him with a look of iron in his features.

" вы остановились сейчас? " Natasha asked Phil.

" Я не знаю,? " Phil responded in the same language.

" For those of us who don't speak Russian? " Tony interjected.

" It's none of your concern Stark." Widow spoke as she looked at Phil.

" Fine." Tony whined a bit.

Skye looked around at everyone, and decided to go her usual route of being brash & outside the box. " I don't know about anyone else, but after a round of the heavy's I could go for a good cheeseburger. "

" I like beautiful over here more and more. " Tony said.

" The name's Skye. "

" You have a last name Skye? "

" Nope, just Skye. Kinda like its just Cher. So what about those cheeseburgers? Talking about feelings works better over food. "

" Ma'am …" Steve started to speak toward Skye.

" No just no ; I'm definitely not a ma'am to anyone yet." Skye responded while shaking her head.

Melinda took stock of the people standing around her. She knew that old agency gossip said that there may have been something going on between Barton, Coulson, and Romanov but all three were damned good at hiding their tracks if they wanted too. So digging deep Agent Melinda May spoke these words." If I may say to everyone in this room we all know Phillip Coulson. He's a good and honest man who follows protocol to the nines. Yes he died, yes he didn't contact you, Should you hold it against him? I don't know. I can't be your judge on that call, but I can tell you this. He probably suffered just like you did. Maybe even more so then us. Cause I know for damn sure that none of us died and came back. I won't ask you to forgive him. What I will ask for is that you give him a second chance." May walked away after she was finished without looking at anyone else.

" I'd say we're done wouldn't you? " Jemma tentatively spoke up from her corner.

Ward surveyed the room; he had kept his mouth shut during all the talking. His eyes had been focused on the 2 master assassins that were feet from him. Grant had looked up to their legends from the moment he studied his first case files.

" You with the British accent. What's your name?" Tony called out.

" It's Jemma Simmons Mr. Stark. I work on Life Sciences both human and alien along with Leo Fitz who's in charge of weapons & engineering. "

" You're Simmons. I thought you were some old dotty woman; never expected you. I just finished reading a very a fascinating paper on your ice grenades. "

" Well technically they're not ice grenades…" Jemma stopped talking when she saw the look on Fitz's face."…. but feel free to do so if you want. "

" Mr. Stark if you wouldn't mind coming with us before we started talking Simmons and I just a message that we should look over the designs of molecular oscillator cuffs you created for the prisoner Raina."

" Why go over the designs? Is something wrong with them? "

" Nothing is wrong with them as far as Shield knows, but a recent decline in her health has been noted since she began wearing the cuffs. Agents Coulson and Hill have asked that the designs be looked over, along with the tests they've asked to be performed. " Jemma told Tony and the other Avengers by proxy.

Tony tissed at Phil. " For shame Coulson if you wanted to go over my work you should have asked me directly. Show me to your lab kid and I'll upload the blueprints to you. See if there's proof that the cuffs are hurting her or not."

" Right this way Mr. Stark," Jemma said.

FitzSimmons, and Tony left toward the labs inside the bus.

" I should go then." Steve began.

" What's the rush Captain? If you wouldn't mind I'd love to learn about the 40's a bit. " Skye said.

Steve blushed lightly from the pretty dame talking to him, but he only had eyes for his dame. The one that was probably waiting to hear from him. He'd call her when finished speaking with Miss Skye.

" Well Miss Skye who am I to say no to pretty dame who wants to learn about history. " Steve held out his elbow which Skye slowly took. She looked at Coulson with a giddy smile before walking off with Captain America himself.

Grant sensing that he needed to clear the room as well silently left without a word after looking at his commanding agent.

* * *

When it was just three of them in the room they shifted in perfect sync. As if time and death had never separated them. Coulson spoke first.

" Моя звезда Я никогда не мог оставить вас снова. Пожалуйста, прости меня за оставив вас. Даже если вы не были по-настоящему наедине с Клинтом на вашей стороне,,, извините ... " Phil whispered into Natasha's ear as he held her close.

" да..." Natasha said just as quietly back. She wouldn't show tears. Not here. Even in the semi privacy of the ship she couldn't let her walls down.

" Можем ли мы говорить по-английски теперь, пожалуйста? " Clint asked as he looked on at the two most important people to him.

Phil pulled his self away from them slowly. " I have work to do, but I'll find you both soon in the next few hours."

" We'll hold you to that. " Clint said as he took Tasha's arm and walked them off the plane.

Phil let out the breath he had been holding in before walking to his office. Sitting at his desk he noticed that what he had asked for was already waiting on him. Phil opened the file on Raina's lab work first. When he saw the results his reaction was a quirk of his lips. He had been right… Raina was pregnant. The levels were still off, but Douglass had managed to get about the same result consecutively 3 times in a row before they shifted again. He shifted the files to a tablet so that he could look over them as he headed to her cell. Phillip knew that Fury would be notified about her condition immediately.

Looking over the cuffs quickly he thought he saw a reason or two why she was getting sick if she was pregnant. He headed to security.

* * *

Raina felt even worst then she did an hour ago. The lab rat that had used her as a pin cushion had really made things worst with his sample collecting. Something was breaking inside of her. She worried if the DNA she had been slowly absorbing into herself from Steve was causing these problems. It was similar to how she felt when her body had started to try copying the formula out of his blood. Maybe what made him Captain America was finally interfering with what made her so special.

Raina took a deep breath in. She lifted her head slowly to see who entered the room as the door opened.

" Phillip you're back. " Raina said with a small smile to her lips.

" I'm here to give you some news about yourself Raina."

" What could that be. What don't I know about myself that you could? "

" Did you know that you're pregnant? " Phil said. He looked at her face to gauge her reactions.

Raina was shocked. A baby… right now she had another life growing inside of her. No wonder she felt so horrible. The cuffs weren't might for when her body was in a constant state of flux. She needed Steve; she knew she needed a transfusion to her system copy and double what it had already created for the baby. Suddenly Raina gripped her stomach, and fell to the floor.

Phil shot across the room when Raina fell out of the chair. " I need medical immediately. " He yelled knowing that the agents monitoring the room would hear him.

" Steve…" Raina said.

" What? " Phil answered.

Raina worked her mouth to speak even though she wanted to grind down on her teeth. " I need Steve…. I know what's wrong… Transfusion required."

" You're asking for Steve Rogers. "

Raina nodded her head. Against her well she felt her body changing on its own. Changing back to its original form.

Coulson had only briefly looked at the picture of the woman Steve was current seeing, but the face was too beautifully striking to be forgotten so quickly. Phil Coulson stared at the form of Lotterea Jones.

The door rushing open, and medical pouring in put him into action once again. " Take the cuffs off." Phil ordered.

The doctor in charge spoke without looking up at Phil. " Sir we can't do that. If we do she'll access to her full powers. "

" If you don't she'll die, and take whatever information we need from her to the grave. Under my authorization I command you to take cuffs off of her and save both of their lives. "

" Both sir? " The doctor asked.

" She's pregnant." Phil told him as he backed out of the room to make way so they could carry Raina on stretcher to medical bay. " The cuffs come off now. They're part of the reason that's killing her."

" Yes sir." The doctor responded. He pulled a flat bar with specialized sensor built in out of his and passed it over the cuffs releasing them from Raina's hands.

Medical quickly moved away with Raina.

" Someone get the Captain to medical on the double. " Phil ordered as he followed after them.

* * *

**Ending Author's Note: **

Translations for the Russian used this chapter between Coulson/Barton/Romanov :

" вы остановились сейчас? " - Are you staying?

" Я не знаю,? " - I don't know?

" Моя звезда Я никогда не мог оставить вас снова. Пожалуйста, прости меня за оставив вас. Даже если вы не были по-настоящему наедине с Клинтом на вашей стороне,,, извините ..." - My star I could never leave you again. Please forgive me for leaving you. Even if you weren't truly alone with Clint by your side,,, I am sorry...

" да…" - Yes

" Можем ли мы говорить по-английски теперь, пожалуйста " - Can we speak English now please?


	5. Shock to the System

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, or Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. plot-line. I do however own the original ideas for this story, and AU plot included into their stories. All OC characters are my creation and belong to me. So please don't sue me.

**Author's Note: **This chapter starts the first of flashbacks to come. Also I give credit where credit is due. In this chapter I got the club idea from the reality TV show " Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta. The design is based off the club they opened in season 3 called ' Sleazy & Zino's Bistro and Bar. I also got the idea of having Bucky call Raina/Lotterea doll in Russian from amusewithaview in her story ' saving (breaking) you ' from her series Nothing but love in view.

**Chapter 5: Shock To the System**

:: Previously on Agents & Avengers ::

" _Phillip you're back. " Raina said with a small smile to her lips._

" _I'm here to give you some news about yourself Raina."_

" _What could that be. What don't I know about myself that you could? " _

" _Did you know that you're pregnant? " Phil said. He looked at her face to gauge her reactions._

* * *

:: Continuing On ::

Phil followed after the medical staff working on Raina, or he should say Lotterea. His mind was going over when she could have placed herself into the Captain's life. He hadn't had the chance to read over when she met the Captain.

" Has the Mr. Rogers been alerted to come to medical?"

" He has Sir." An agent that was following along said.

The doors parted as Phil walked in. " What's her status?"

" She's moving into critical. It's slowed since the cuffs were removed. " The doctor said.

" Have Douglass brought in. He's been testing her samples. Before she collapsed she said she knew what was wrong and how to fix the problem. " Phil informed the doctor.

Steve came through the doors before Coulson could say what Lotterea needed to stabilize herself.

" Captain there isn't any time to explain but we need you to give a transfusion. "

Steve looked at Coulson bewildered. " A transfusion? Why?"

" I believe you know Miss Jones." Phil said as he pointed to where Douglass was currently helping to place an oxygen mask across her face. " She's rapidly moving to critical.

" What the hell happened to her? How did she get here inside S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"I need you to calm down Captain. Miss Jones needs you right now for a transfusion to save her, and what I'm assuming it's your child."

" She's pregnant?" Steve said stumbling back.

" She is, but I need you to have a seat, and let doctors work." Phil said calmly.

Steve sat numbly in the chair a S.H.I.E.L.D agent put next to the bed. He held out his arm and watched the people work around him as he stared at Lotterea wondering how she had gotten here.

* * *

Time passed in a blur for Steve. He couldn't bring himself to listen to what was being said around him.

" Steve are you listening to me?" Coulson asked as he waved his hand across Steve's field of view.

" I'm here Coulson."

" Good. We need to talk with Fury."

" I still don't understand what's happened. Why is Lotte here?"

" All good questions Captain, but let's start with how long you've been compromised?" Nick Fury said so he walked in front of Captain America.

" Compromised? What are you talking about Director Fury?"

" I'm talking about how my prisoner Raina turned into your pregnant girlfriend Lotterea Jones."

" That's the intruder Raina from Tony's labs?" Steve asked as he looked at Lotterea.

" Yes it is Captain Rogers. After the transfusion Coulson authorized she appears to be stabilizing. I'm having agents sent to her apartment as we speak to go over it. What I need from you now is a complete detailed report on when, where, and how you met each other. Nothing is to be left out. We need to understand immediately what her objective is, and how much information she was able to give about you. " Fury ordered.

Steve's mind was reeling. Lotte was Raina, or was Raina the real person and Lotte just a cover. He didn't know where to begin. Steve stood slowly from the chair he was in.

" Until we can determine where Lotterea Jones actually came from she'll be a guest of the Triskelion's maximum security cells. " Fury turned to Coulson." When you're finished with the Captain Coulson I need to see you in my office. "

" Of course Director." Fury nodded, then left.

Coulson looked to his left when he saw Douglass walk toward him.

" We've gotten her stabilized Agent Coulson. Louis and I both feel that she'll wake up within the next few hours. The vitals on her look to be normaling out, but we can't be sure just yet. We also won't know about the baby until we've completed a sonogram and know how far along she is. " Douglass said.

"Keep me informed on when you perform the sonogram. "

Steve tooned into the conversation when he heard the word sonogram. He didn't understand what it was, or what it could do. " What's a sonogram?"

Coulson looked back at Steve. " It's a machine that projects sound waves into the body. It will help us determine where the baby is positioned right now, as well as tell us how far along she is in her pregnancy."

" So I'll get to see the baby that way?" Steve asked.

" Yes you'll see the baby. You'll also get to hear his or her's heartbeat." Coulson told Steve.

" Douglass still needs time to get everything ready, so let's head to debrief where you can start writing what Fury wants from you."

Steve turned back to Lotterea. He didn't want to leave her. His solider instincts were at war with the man his mother raised him to be. Mechanically he let Coulson walk him from medical all while he stared back at Lotte's pale unmoving body.

* * *

When Steve reached debrief with Coulson there was already an agent there waiting to take his report verbally.

Coulson knew exactly what Fury was thinking. He quickly spoke " Fury felt that based on the length of time you've had Raina... I mean Miss Jones in your life that an oral report would be easier for you." Coulson explained.

" Right... Just tell Fury and by extension all of S.H.I.E.L.D every detail of my relationship with Lotte for the last 9 months. I should be at her bed side waiting for her to wake up so that I can know for myself if that's really her down there. "

" I can understand your concern Captain..."

" Please call me Steve."

" I can understand your concern Steve, but S.H.I.E.L.D needs to know what you've told her, if anything at all. Has she met the other Avengers? Has she been inside the tower to your rooms there?"

Steve exploded out of his chair. " YES! Yes she's met the others. Yes she's been to the tower, and inside my apartment. That's what couples do. They go to each others homes. They meet each others friends and family."

" You've met her family?" Coulson interrupted.

" What?" Steve thought about what Phil had just asked. " No I've never met her family, but she has a picture of who she said was her father on her mantle in her living room. She was a little girl in the picture... "

" Did she say anything more about the photo?" Phil asked again.

" Just that she hadn't seen him in a while. She always told me that they didn't get along very well now. The picture was of a happier time for them." Steve sighed and slumped back into the chair.

" I know this is difficult for you, but it's needed. I'll be back soon. Just go over the months with Franklin." Coulson said before walking out.

" Just start from the beginning when you're ready Captain Rogers. " Franklin said.

Steve looked at Franklin. He was still confused, and wanted to go back to Lotte. Sighing he said " All right; let's get this done."

* * *

(Flashback)

- 9 Months, 2 Weeks, and 4 Days Earlier -

" Why am I here again Tony? How did you even know I was in DC now? "

" I have my ways Captain." Tony looked around at the beautiful women passing by them.

" How do people now a days stand this kind of place?" Steve asked Tony as they sat at a table in the VIP section of a trendy club/bar/bistro type thing in DC as a parting gift for moving to Washington DC.

" It's just one of the many ways people meet now a days Capsicle. " Tony said as he flagged down a waitress.

" What can I get for you gentlemen?" The waitress said.

" For starters your name gorgeous." Tony said with a smile.

" It's Rea."

"That short for something else? " Tony asked.

" It's short for Lotterea. You kinda say it like you're going to say lottery, but at the end you tack on the sound of Ray instead. Most people just call me Rea though. "

" Well Rea we'll take 4 of your best bottles of tequila to start with. "

" 4? You sure about that?" Rea asked.

" Of course. We're celebrating this big lug right here moving to DC. Brooklyn has lost a real gem over here. " Tony buttered up.

" Their lost is our gain. I'll be right back with your bottles gentlemen. " Lotterea walked away with a little more pep in her step for Tony Stark and Steve Rogers.

" Tony why did you order so much. You know I can't get drunk. "

" I know but it doesn't hurt to give it the old college try. " Tony teased. " 'sides only 3 of those bottles are for you."

" What's Pepper gonna say if you get in trouble?"

" You're not being much fun Steven." Tony pointed out so Rea came back with their drinks.

" Here are your bottles gentlemen. I also got you ice on the side if you want along with 2 tumbler glasses if you switch off of shots. "

" Please I'm Tony and this is Steve. " He introduced.

" Well Tony & Steve is there anything else I get you right now? I'll be your server tonight."

" We'll take 2 orders of beer battered onion rings, and 5 orders of the strips. " Rea quirked an eye brow. " We're growing boys here." He said at her look.

" That it?" Lotterea asked with a smile in the corner of her lips as she looked at Steve.

Steve blushed lightly. " That'll be it ma'am." He said.

" Ma'am? Sure thing. I'll be back in 20, 30 minutes tops." Lotterea walked back to the kitchen. After she placed the order she was pulled to the back office.

" How did first contact go so far кукла? ''

" Fuck. Don't do that. I hate that. Phase 1 of 1st contact is going to plan. "

" Your father has instructed that you get as close as possible to Captain America to copy his DNA so that we can procure what we need to create more like him for Hydra."

" Listen well you defrosted ice icicle with a metal arm Я здесь главный. Do you understand that? "

" Crystal. "

" Good then you can go now. Father expects you to complete your own part in these missions assigned to us. Otherwise it's back to the freezer for you, and the dissection table for me. "

Lotterea's partner left silently from the office. He kept to the shadows until gone.

" You better not fail me Winter Soldier." Lotterea said to herself. She exited the office.

Thanks to her unscheduled talk with her fathers hand Rea only had to wait a few minutes before their order was ready. She lifted the tray onto her shoulder and carried it out to her mission.

" Tony and Steve I present to you your order. I had the chef work a little harder on your order for me. So you have your onion rings, and criss cross fries complete with chicken strips. I also got you some fried pickles. No one should leave here without trying Sally's recipe. "

" Beautiful and intuitive if I didn't have a Pepper in my life I'd definitely take you with me tonight. "

" Tony I'll tell Pepper on you." Steve admonished.

" I said if there Capsicle. Don't get bent out of shape."

Lotterea took a step closer and laid her hand over Steve's. She felt the change immediately in her system as she took the first steps to copying his DNA. She looked into his eyes as she spoke " Let me know if there is anything I can get you... The both of you really." She said while hardly looking at Tony.

Steve blushed profusely at Lotterea. " Sure thing Miss Rea."

" Aren't you just the cutest, no make that the sexiest gentleman I've ever met. You must have been made in a different era then most guys today. What with calling me ma'am in all." Rea pinched his cheek. " I mean look at this blush you've got going."

Steve pulled back from her touch. He rubbed his cheek for effect even though it didn't hurt.

" Sorry about that. I'll let you eat now. Signal me if you need anything. I'll bring water by periodically." Rea left after that to go take a physical inventory of herself to judge how much more she would need to finish her mission.

When Rea was gone Tony looked at Steve and through a fried pickle slice at his face.

" Seriously Tony what the hell? "

" I realize you've been on ice for a while there Capsicle, but that fine piece of caramel was flirting so hard with you right now." Tony told Steve.

" She probably did all this extra stuff just because she recognizes who we are." Steve said as he picked up a chicken strip.

" Maybe that's true, but it doesn't hurt to wet your feet after nearly 70 years of cooling your heels. " Tony tried a fried pickle slice. " You know what these are pretty damn good." He loaded more into his mouth along with a few french fries.

Steve tried the pickle slices as well. He was surprised at how good they actually tasted. " At least these you're right about Tony. As for Rea I'm not going to flirt back with her."

" It's your loss boy scout." Tony said with a shrug. He continued to eat. " Crack the seal on that bottle in front of you. You my not be able to drunk, but I wanna see you try."

Steve looked at Tony before opening up the first bottle. He didn't bother with a shot glass or the tumbler. Instead he took the bottle and chugged it down only spilling just a bit on his shirt. He thumped the empty bottle after.

" Damn Capsicle."

" I told you nothing happens Tony."

" Yeah, yeah, yeah Popsicle. Just have a good time, and don't forget that the pretty waitress is flirting with you. "

" What ever Tony."

" I can reference so many 1990's jokes that would go right over your head, but I won't... At least not tonight." Steve rolled his eyes at Tony's statement.

The night continued on with more drinks, and Lotterea serving them. After Steve had polished off the 3 bottles that Tony had goaded him into drinking he took Tony's 1 from him when he was about half way finished with it. The food was long gone thanks to Steve's massive appetite.

Rea came to their table with check in hand.

" What do I owe you Rea?" Tony asked as he reached for his wallet.

Rea set the check in front of him. Tony and Steve looked at the total. Steve balched at the price of everything; while Tony shrugged and pulled out a black credit card with a limit he rarely reached.

" What about my tip?" Rea asked.

Tony looked her over again for maybe the hundredth time that night. " How does a hundred sound to you?" Tony told her with a smirk on his lips.

" It sounds like music to my ears. I'll be right back." Rea left with Tony's card.

" I can't believe today's prices. This is just ridiculous that we've gotten this far."

" Welcome to just a small portion of today's economy Cap." Tony stood up managing to only sway slightly.

" Can you even drive to wherever it is you're staying?" Steve asked.

" Probably, but I won't be. See that guy over there in the corner that's been here all night."

" I noticed him a few times..." Steve said looking at where Tony directed.

" That's Happy. He's my driver, friend, body guard, whatever, etc. and one of the few people I trust in this world. " Tony flagged Happy over to their table.

When he got close enough Tony made intros. " Happy Hogan meet Capsicle ; Capsicle met Happy Hogan. "

Happy held out his hand to shake. " Nice to meet you Mr. Rogers."

" You as well Mr. Hogan. "

" Here is your receipt Mr. Stark, and I had the rest of your last bottle reclosed so you could take it with you since you paid for it." Rea said while holding a bag up and out toward Tony.

" I'll take that for Mr. Stark. Thank you." Happy said.

" Good night gentlemen." Rea slide her hand across Steve's as she walked away.

Steve blushed again as he followed after Rea with his eyes. He saw her lean over the bar, putting her perky on show for all those around her. Steve cleared his throat before looking back at Rea one last time.

Tony broke out in peels of laughter s he looked at Steve. " Just go and ask her out Steve."

" Leave him alone Tony." Happy said.

" Whatever..." Tony began to walk off forcing Happy to follow after his boss.

Steve huffed and went with them. Never noticing Rea staring after him as he walked out the door.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

Present Day -

" That's how we met." Steve finishes for Franklin.

" I'll make a note of it for Director Fury; Captain Rogers. " Franklin tells Steve.

" We'll stop right there for the moment Agent Franklin. I need the Captain with me." Phil says as he enters the room once again.

Steve stood as Coulson came close. " Is something wrong?"

" Nothing is wrong. I just came to bring you back to medical. Douglass is ready to perform the sonogram." Phil told him.

" Lets go." Steve followed Coulson out the door. Heading back into the confusion of what the hell happened.

* * *

============= Translations ============

кукла - Doll

Я здесь главный - I am in charge here.

**End Notes: **

How are you guys & gals holding up so far? Let me know what you think about everything so far?


	6. You Think You Know Me Pt 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, or Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. plot line. I do however own the original ideas for this story, and AU plot included into their stories. All OC characters are my creation and belong to me. So please don't sue me.

**Author's Note: **The last chapter I posted, and the next few will probably be chalked full of plot. One of them might even have a lemon in it coming soon. Also this chapters title was inspired by Adam Copeland aka Edge former WWE professional wrestler turned actor for Syfy network hit show Haven! Where he plays Dwight Hendrickson "Bullet Magnet".

**Chapter 6: You Think You Know Me… Part 1**

On the way back to medical Coulson was silent, so Steve chose to remain so as well. The doors opened with a compressed hiss that Steve had never noticed before until now. He quickly zeroed in on Lotterea as he walked in. She was attached to more machines than he could understand what they all did. The one that caught his attention the most was a belt like thing around her midsection.

" What is all this that she's hooked up to?" Steve asked.

" The machines are here to make sure Raina's body is doing what it's supposed to do." Coulson says.

" What about the one around her waist? What about the baby?"

" The one around her waist monitors the baby with a sonogram and heart reading every 45 minutes. To make sure everything's okay. We'll do everything possible to make sure they both are healthy. "

" She hasn't woken up yet. Why?" Steve asked.

" It's probably still the stress on her body. The doctors found high levels of foreign matter in her body that's consistent with the make up of building materials."

" Building materials?"

" It lines up with what Stark told us. He said that she made an entire interior wall of his labs just disappear in moments." Coulson said.

" So it didn't just disappear. She took it into her body."

" From what we can figure out; yes. That; the baby, and the cuffs must have over loaded her body's natural process of cleansing itself. "

" Sir she's coming around." Douglass said from by her bed side.

* * *

Lotterea woke up slowly. She could tell that she wasn't in her cell anymore, and there was wires and machines attached to her. Immediately her mind thought about the baby. Sensing a body hovering over her she popped her eyes open and grabbed at the throat over her. She saw the lab coat and thought red.

" Who the hell are you?" Lotterea/Raina asked as she pressed down on the man's neck.

" I'm... " Douglass tried to talk only to get out choking noises.

" Raina put Dr. Douglass down." Phil said as he motioned for the other agents to holster their weapons.

Lotterea looked pass the doctor and at the direction Phillip's voice was coming from. She surveyed the surroundings around her, and one by one she unlatched her fingers from around Douglass' throat.

" Take this shit off of me right now Coulson. " Rea said as she tried to sit up.

Steve stood in shock at what he had just witnessed. " Lotte..."

Lotterea's head snapped to Steve's voice. " Steve... I can explain..." She started.

" Explain... How do you explain this?"

" Steve please... We have to talk."

" If you'll allow me to stop you for a few moments. Dr. Goldeman is going to be handling your ultrasound right now." Coulson told Lotterea and Steve.

" I didn't decide on a ultrasound." Lotterea said to Phillip as she began to unhook wires & leads from herself.

" The doctors decided on this course of action after the trauma your body received when you took in the wall at Stark's lab. Am I right? "

Lotterea nodded her head in the affirmative.

" You're already attached to have the ultrasound. Let Goldeman do her work and then you'll be moved to your new cell here in medical.

Goldeman made a few presses onto a tablet then turned to face her patient. She quickly reattached the wires Rea had undone.

" I'm Dr. Goldeman as Coulson already said the device attached to your waist is for the sonogram. I'll turn on the monitor and get started."

When the monitor turned on Steve was awed by what sounded like thunder galloping along. " Is that the baby's heartbeat?" He asked.

" That's the baby. Their heartbeats are usually between 120-160 beats per minute. From the size and cranial shape of the baby I'd say she's about anywhere from 13 to 16 weeks pregnant. " Goldeman said. She made notations as she scanned the screen.

" If there is anything wrong with the baby?" Steve asked.

Goldeman looked at Coulson to see if was okay to answer the Captain's question. Phil gave the affirmative. " There isn't anything wrong that I can see on screen, but there are tests that need to be run to make sure the baby doesn't have Down Syndrome, along with a variety of other possible problems." The doctor stated.

" That'll be enough Dr. Goldeman. I assume you recorded this? Please have a digital copy sent to the Captain's room. " Phillip ordered.

" Of course Sir. Now; prep my patient for transfer to her new cell here in medical." Goldeman said.

Agents and Dr. Goldeman moved to do their jobs. Within minutes Lotterea was ready to move. " Give her 10mg of the melatonin Director Fury wants her nice and calm until Stark is finished with her new restraints. "

Goldeman's assistant moved to follow orders.

" Is that safe for her?" Coulson interrupted.

" With her levels it's within reason." Goldeman told Coulson. " I've gone over her charts the 10 mg should do nothing more than put her in sleepy like state. Nothing to knock her quite like what Stark used to put her to sleep.

Goldeman's assistant inserted the needle into Rea's IV and released the melatonin into her system.

" Give her another ten minutes for that kick in, then move her. I have to check over her test results that just came in. " Goldeman said to her assistant as she walked away.

Steve looked at Coulson. He knew that this wasn't how he wanted Lotterea to be treated, but was frozen in indecision. Steve looked on as her eye lids became heavy with sleep.

" Am I allowed to stay with her?" Steve asked Coulson.

" At this time no, but I'll talk to Fury. He'll want you both in the same as him very soon. I'll be back again; until then you can stay with Raina till she's placed in her new cell. "

* * *

" What if you changed to a harmonic oscillator with an exaggerated critically dampened field. " Jemma suggested.

" You can do that, but how would you compensate for the increase in the electromagnetic field this is going to give off?" Tony asked.

" Maybe if we build a second and third relay that feeds back into the inductor circuit board so that it creates it's own power source without overloading the electromagnetic field. " Fitz said as he connected another inductor into the circuit board.

" You know what kid that actually sounds like it might work. How old are you again?" Tony asked Fitz.

" I'm 23, and it was nothing really. You've already did I majority of the work Mr. Stark."

" Call me Tony kid..."

A pinging sound went through the lab. " Mr. Stark a message for you from Agent Coulson. He needs you to build the redesign of Raina's cuffs into something that can extend a field around a standard 6x6 medical cell. It appears she's sick and the oscillator cuffs only make the condition worst. " Jemma read.

" I suppose if I tweaked the equation, and made sure that feedback was stay enough I could make it work." Tony said.

" I'll let Coulson know."

" Uh-huh... Now back to work." Tony pulled one the tablets on the table closer to him, and attached one of his handy self designed spyware bugs. He allowed it to sync with the S.H.I.E.L.D server. After it was ready he pulled out his phone and began a search for all records pertaining to his labs intruder who had been named Raina.

* * *

Steve watched as Lotte slowly went to sleep. He had spent the time just staring at her from across medical. She had looked back at him too, but hadn't tried speaking to him again.

The truth was he was hurt. After being frozen for so long and then getting over what could have been with Peggy. Steve had thought that what he had going with Lotterea would go somewhere far. It was just his life's luck that someone he was falling for would be with him only to gain access to American secrets. Fury's orders to tell all the details of his relationship with Lotte had him thinking about other moments in their relationship.

* * *

(Flashback)

- 9 Months, and 4 Days Earlier -

Steve couldn't sleep. It wasn't uncommon what with having slept enough for years to come. So after aimlessly punching a bag for a few hours he took a shower and walked around his new neighborhood to get a feel for what was around him. He came upon a 24 hour diner that claimed to have the world's best cheeseburger, and he was mighty hungry.

Steve walked in, and took a seat. A menu was sat in front of him. He looked over the menu.

" What can I get you to drink?" Steve heard as he looked at different selections on the menu.

" I'll take a cup of coffee to start with. Black please."

" Sure thing. See anything you want to eat yet?"

" As a matter of fact I do." Steve said as he looked up. " It's you..."

" Hey you. If it isn't my sexy gentleman. Are you stalking me?" Lotterea asked.

" I child ask you the same thing. It's Lotterea right?"

" It is but you can call me Rea remember."

" What are you doing here?"

" I work here that's what. One job isn't enough to make rent." Rea told him.

Steve paused in awkward silence.

" So what can I get you tonight Steve?"

" You remembered my name. "

" Of course I remembered your name. A handsome guy like you of course. Now what can I get you? "

Steve blushed lightly. " I'll have 3 of your world's best cheeseburgers with 2 orders of fries and a large vanilla shake. "

" I'll get that right to you." Lotterea walked away with Steve's order.

Ten minutes pasted before she came back with Steve's food and shake.

" Here you go. Hope you enjoy everything. I told Jimmy not to make your cheeseburgers doubles for you."

" You didn't have to do that." Steve aid as he looked at the plates she was sitting in front of him. She put a bottle of ketchup on the table as well.

" It wasn't a problem. Jimmy doesn't mind. It's his place, his rules. He let's me put extras every now and then. So don't worry about it."

" All right then. Who am I to question a pretty dame." Steve picked up a burger and took a bite. He was surprised by the great taste. " 's good."

" I knew it would be. Just call me if you need anything."

* * *

Lotterea walked away before he could say anything else. She had a plan in place to get him to her. It had taken no time at all to get the previous owners to sale and pack up. After a quick run down of the surveillance that had been collected on the good Captain since his return to the world, and his feelings of lost. She knew this would be a likely place for him to come to.

Lotte walked to the storage room of the diner, and called her father.

" Père; J'ai fait ce que vous avez demandé ..."

" Il est complet, alors?"

" Non, je n'ai pas terminé la récupération. Monsieur Rogers génie génétique est bien plus avancé que d'abord estimé. Il me faudra un certain temps pour lui de copier complètement." Lotterea told her father.

" Combien de temps cela vous prendra?" He asked.

" Je ne sais pas. S'il vous plaît faites-moi confiance père que je vais faire ce travail."

" Continuer, mais si vous me manquez la table de dissection attend." Her father threatened.

" Oui Père. " Rea answered.

The dial tone sounding told her that she had better succeed or else. She moved to go back to Steve.

* * *

" How you holding up over there?" Rea asked as she came back over toward Steve.

" Everything's good. This tastes amazing. I haven't had a burger like this since I was a kid."

" I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." Rea said as she brushed her hand across Steve's shoulder. " Do you need anything else?"

" No this was more than enough. I actually should get going."

" Okay then let me get your check, and I can ring you up at the register.

Steve stood and followed Lotterea to the cash register. " How much do I owe you?"

" It's $35 for everything. "

Steve pulled out his wallet and paid. " Thanks again. I'll see you around."

" See you later Steve. "

" Thanks Rea." Steve turned to leave.

" Steve hold on a moment." Lotterea called as he was at the door.

" Is something wrong?" Steve asked as he turned back around.

Lotterea came over to Steve and held out $5 dollars. " You forgot your change."

Steve took the money. He had thought he gave her exact, but maybe he was wrong.

" Thanks."

" It was nothing special."

Before he could react Lotterea stepped close and reached up. She put her hands on his neck and leaned up placing a quick kiss on his cheek. She dragged her hands down his neck as she pulled away.

" There you go a little sugar to keep you sweet and to keep me on your mind." Lotterea said with a smirk. " I'll see you around Steve."

Lotte gently pushed Steve through the doors and back outside into the chilled air Washington night.

* * *

Steve walked back to his S.H.I.E.L.D issued apartment in a bit of a trance. He thought about his time so far out of the ice and how this latest round in his life was starting to get stranger than he had expected it to. Even stranger than facing aliens and Asgardian Princes with daddy problems.

As he opened the door to his building he saw his neighbor trying to open her door. She looked tired from a long day at work.

" Need help with the door. "

Agent 13 let out a sigh to play her part. " Thanks if you don't mind. Work was draining today. "

" It's none at all." Steve took the keys from her, and opened her door. " There you go. I'm Steve."

" Thanks again Steve; I'm Sharon."

Steve moved to stand next to his apartment door. " Good night Sharon." He opened his door.

" Night Steve." Sharon said as she went in the apartment. Her mission was to watch and report on the Captain. Maybe even assist if it came down to it.

Steve waved as he opened his door and walked in. He moved to his room quickly. Where he sprawled across his bed. Steve touched the side of his face that Lotterea had kissed. If felt tingly still. His neck felt the same way too. Rea's touch was so different from everyone else's. Hell he definitely knew she was bolder then most who looked at him. Did she realize that he was Steve Rogers aka Captain America; maybe? If she did was she just like all the other women who through themselves at him looking for a good thing or maybe even notoriety by trying to sleep with him. He didn't know, but she was nice. Steve would give her that until something otherwise came out. Sighing Steve stayed the way he was. He knew sleep wouldn't be coming any time soon. When the sun light crested the sky sending light into his eyes then he'd move.

* * *

Lotterea sat silently in the booth that Steve had eaten in. She had already ordered Jimmy to close the diner and pull the window covers so that no one could see in. Rea had even put up a sorry we closed early sign. As she sat Lotte concentrated on what she had adsorbed already of Steve's DNA. Using that as a guide for her body she took the spoon be had used to eat part of his shake with and stuck it into her mouth. She could feel her spit coat the spoon. Immediately trace amounts of Steve's saliva began to grow and multiply. When the sample couldn't be copied more without degrading she stopped and swallowed what was in her mouth. Lotte repeated this process on the rim of his cup as well.

After she was finished Lotte could just the bare basis of his DNA sequence forming. The casual touches wouldn't ever be enough, and the kiss to the cheek hadn't got her anything.

" Not enough." She lamented to herself. Lotterea stood and picked up the dishes. She put them in the sinks before locking and leaving her cover story.

" I'll make this work." Lotterea promised herself as she walked into the Washington night.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

Present Day -

Steve shook his head to clear the memories. He moved closer to Lotte. Curiosity compelled him run his hand across her cheek. He felt the same spark he always felt run through his skin when he touched Lotte. Slowly Steve ran his hand down her body till his palm covered her abdomen. He gently pulled up her shirt and layed his hand flat against skin. The affect was immediate his whole hand felt like a numb tingle was going through it. Shocked he pulled away, and fixed her clothes.

" Everything okay with you Captain? " Goldeman asked as she came back into the room.

" Dr. Goldeman... "

" Prep is complete for now. Move her to room for now. " Goldeman ordered.

Agents and medical staff moved to comply while Steve just watched on...

* * *

Translations for Lotte's conversation with her Father:

" Père; J'ai fait ce que vous avez demandé ..." - Father; I have done as you asked...

" Il est complet, alors?" - It is complete then?

" Non, je n'ai pas terminé la récupération. Monsieur Rogers génie génétique est bien plus avancé que d'abord estimé. Il me faudra un certain temps pour lui de copier complètement." - No. I haven't completed the retrieval. Mister Rogers genetic engineering is far more advanced than first estimated. It will take me some time to copy him completely.

" Combien de temps cela vous prendra?" - How much longer will this take you?

" Je ne sais pas. S'il vous plaît faites-moi confiance père que je vais faire ce travail." - I don't know. Please trust me father that I will make this work.

" Continuer, mais si vous me manquez la table de dissection attend." - Continue, but if you fail me the dissection table awaits.

" Oui Père. " - Yes Father.


End file.
